ALERGI KUROSAKI ICHIGO
by Air Pyori
Summary: Bagaimana bisa ada alergi semacam ini? Ah… tidak masuk akal. Kalau seperti ini, mana bisa aku dekat-dekat dengan Ichigo lagi? Tidak bisa seperti ini. Dia adalah temanku, Nakama yang berarti. Aku harus mencari cara mengobati alergi ini! Ya, benar. Pertama-tama…mungkin aku harus bertanya pada Kurosaki-san. Dia kan dokter. Ah, tapi dia dokter untuk manusia. Apa bisa membantu? RnR minn


Yak, salam kenal para pembaca sekalian. Saia author sekaligus narator yang dengan senang hati akan mendongengkan kisah berjudul '**Alergi Kurosaki Ichigo**'. Sebelum memulai cerita ini, izinkan saia untuk menyatakan _disclaimer_. **Bleach** adalah milik **Tite Kubo**. Nah, karena urusan pertama sudah selesai, mohon maklum kepada pembaca bahwa saia tidak mengunakan ejaan yang benar pada kata, yah… 'saia'. Hehehe… biar khas gitu, loh. Tenang saja, karena cuma kata 'saia' yang rada beda sedangkan yang lainnya tidak akan dibuat aneh-aneh, kok.

Baiklah, kita mulai saja cerita ini. Untuk dipahami bahwa cerita ini mengambil situasi _canon_, yang artinya… tetap ada _shinigami_, Kon, _Soul Society_ dan kawan-kawan serta lawan-lawannya. _Timeline_nya bisa setelah cerita _Final Arc_ tamat atau kapanpun sesuai imajinasi pembaca setia -yah habisnya sudah baca sampai sini berarti anda sekalian setia, dong- yang masih duduk atau tiduran atau berdiri, mau manis mau pahit, sambil ngupil dan jungkir balik juga boleh.

Ehem, saia lanjutkan saja. _Monggo_…

Jadi, mari kita sorot di salah satu sudut kota tercinta kita, Karakura. Di sebuah rumah setengah klinik, lantai dua dengan jendela menghadap depan terdapatlah sebuah kamar yang sedang ada penghuninya. _Heroine_ yang satu ini lagi sibuk bolak-balik, tapi tidak mirip setrikaan. Habisnya kalau lagi gosok baju kan tuh barang kerjaannya maju-mundur, ujung lancip tetap menghadap ke arah yang sama, sama sekali tidak mirip orang yang maju, berputar lalu maju lagi.

Oke, saia mulai ngelantur lagi. Kembali ke makhluk jejadian asal _Soul Society_ ini. Lha, kan emang dia hantu, disebut makhluk jejadian saia tidak patut dipersalahkan, dong.

Ehem… kita panggil saja Kuchiki Rukia. Shinigami berpostur pendek ini dilihat dari sudut Sin, Cos atau Tan nampaknya punya masalah. Kenapa ya? Tenang, sebagai author serba bisa, saia sudah menyambungkan mikropon yang dapat menyiarkan suara hatinya. Nah, tuh bisa!

Yuk, kita denger apa masalahnya…

_Bagaimana bisa ada alergi semacam ini? Ah… tidak masuk akal. Kalau seperti ini, mana bisa aku dekat-dekat dengan Ichigo lagi? Tidak bisa seperti ini. Dia adalah temanku, Nakama yang berarti. Aku harus mencari cara mengobati alergi ini! Ya, benar. Pertama-tama…mungkin aku harus bertanya pada Kurosaki-san. Dia kan dokter. Ah, tapi dia dokter untuk manusia. Apa bisa membantu?_

Oh… rupa-rupanya Rukia kena alergi. Dan sepertinya alergi ini ada hubungannya dengan Kurosaki Ichigo yang bentar lagi bakal menampakkan diri tepat di kamar ini. Ga percaya?

"Lho, Rukia? Sedang apa kau?" bertanyalah sesosok suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ichigo sendiri. Tuh, kan! Saia bilang bentar lagi muncul, langsung keluar tuh. Namanya juga author.

Okey! Balik lagi ke Rukia yang jantungan setengah mampus. Gimana enggak? Baru aja dipikirin orangnya, eh… tahu-tahu nongol dari balik pintu, ya iya lah… masa dari tembok. Tapi penyakit jantung ini bukan cuma karena kaget. Mau tahu? Heheh, ada deh~

"Eh, I-I-I-I-I-Ich-chigo?" kasihan kamu, nak Rukia. Panik macam kutu loncat. Untuk informasi, Rukia tidak sanggup bilang apa-apa dan mematung bak Monalisa. Eh, itu sih lukisan. Tenang saja, karena author sayang sama kamu, tak kirim bala bantuan.

"Hoi, Rukia! Dari tadi ditungguin, tahu! Kita mau patroli, nih sejam lagi!" nah, yang lagi ngomong itu si Renji yang asal masuk dari jendela. Pastinya tuh kaca digeser dulu baru bisa dilewatin yah, jangan langsung nemplok. Nanti nempel sama kacanya, loh.

_So_, Rukia yang bahagia banget atas panggilan mendadak itu langsung ngacir tanpa cas-cis-cus. Cuman sekali sebut nama Renji diikuti _let's go_, tinggallah Ichigo yang semaput, dicuekin abis sama teman kerdilnya.

Hihihi, yuk kita ikutin Rukia ama Renji aja.

"Huft… Arigato, ya Renji. Tadi itu aku betul-betul panik, entah harus gimana ngehadapin Ichigo."

"Lho, kok tiba-tiba gitu sih? Kalian berantem?" tanya Renji dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya. Heran… kok, tuh benda ga jatuh nimpa rambut nanasnya Renji.

Sedangkan Rukia yang pusing dengan masalahnya, agak ragu gimana nyampeinnya ke sohib garis miring abang gak resminya itu. Tapi dipikir-pikir, dia mungkin bisa nanyain penyakitnya ini ke Renji.

"Kita ga berantem sih. Tapi kayaknya aku sakit, soalnya—"

Wah, belum selesai Rukia ngomong, udah dipotong oleh Renji yang kebakaran rambut. Eh, itu mah emang dari sononya. "Hah! Kamu sakit?! Sakit di mana? Kenapa? Sekarang masih sakit ga—k!"

Para pembaca, diharapkan tidak mengikuti contoh cerita ini. Memotong pembicaraan orang itu sudah dianggap tidak sopan, apalagi kalau caranya pake _upper cut_ macam Rukia. DJUEESHH! Nah, tuh suaranya. Renji pun ambruk ke tanah.

"Tenang dulu, kenapa sih! Aku tuh ga kenapa-napa. Cuma alergi aja, tahu!" jerit Rukia frustasi. Kepala sudah mirip labirin marmut, jangan tambah babon raksasa nari-nari ga jelas, deh.

Huh… daripada saia selalu komentar sana-sini, lebih baik saia langsung pulihkan Renji dan mulai sesi curhatan mereka.

"Hah? Alergi apaan?"

"Aku juga kurang jelas. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku ngerasa ga enak badan."

"Itu mah sakit beneran. Apanya yang alergi?"

"Bukan, Renji. Aku cuma ngerasain ini kalau deket-deket sama Ichigo…"

"…Hah?"

"Kalau ada Ichigo, tiba-tiba aja dadaku berdebar keras ga karuan. Terus mukaku rasanya panas dan merah. Kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing dan aku kaya ga bisa mikir apa-apa lagi. Apa jangan-jangan… Ichigo ada ketularan kuman terus aku jadi alergi sama dia, ya? Gimana menurut kamu, Renji?"

Yang ditanya hanya bisa cengo memandang Rukia dengan setengah ga percaya, seperempat geli, seperdelapan kasihan dan sisanya integral x kuadrat. Lama berdiam diri, sampai-sampai Rukia berpikir kalau Renji sudah berhenti berfungsi, akhirnya si maniak tato itu buka suara. "Kamu serius… nanya itu, Rukia?"

"Yah, serius dong, Renji. Kok, kamu malah nanya begitu, sih?"

"Eng… enggak. Bukannya bermaksud begitu… tapi, kamu…bener-bener ga ngerti?" tanya Renji sekali lagi untuk memastikan kalau sarang kotoran di kupingnya tidak membuat dia jadi budek mendadak.

"Maksud kamu apa, sih!" pekik Rukia marah. Sudah baik-baik tanya pendapat, kok tanggapan dari sahabatnya seolah gadis mungil ini pernah diculik alien terus dibalikkin lagi dalam konsisi otak terkontaminasi.

Renji yang malang mulai _sweatdrop_. Ragu antara mau ngasih tahu padahal sendirinya bukan ahli, mengalihkan pembicaraan biar nyampe Ancol atau diem aja kaya babon kesetanan. Erm, babon bisa kerasukankah?

"Ya, maksud aku ya… ya, gitu!" pekik Renji frustasi. Kan udah dibilangin dia bukan profesor dalam bidang beginian. Yah, karena saia sebagai author juga ga bermaksud membiarkan Renji _henshin_ jadi cupid.

Tiba-tiba! Ehem, agak mendramatisir situasi, nih ceritanya… Tiba-tiba seekor kupu-kupu neraka menghampiri Rukia yang sudah mengasah bogem mentahnya untuk dihadiahkan pada Renji. Beruntung untuk _shinigami_ tatoan itu karena rupa-rupanya, pesan yang disampaikan oleh makhluk bermetamorfosis itu adalah panggilan wajib dari kakak tersayang Rukia. Kuchiki Byakuya, sang juragan rambut iklan shampo. Jujur, author ngiri banget ama surai lembutnya si abang duda satu ini.

"Lain kali akan kuhabisi kau!" sumpah Rukia membuat Renji menguras keringat seember.

Prosedur selanjutnya adalah melewati senkaimon, melapor kedatangannya pada birokrasi, memberi salam pada kaptennya yang berbaring sakit baru menghadap sang kakanda di rumah kediaman keluarga kayu busuk. Bingung… kok, bangsawan arti namanya kayu busuk, yah?

"Rukia."

Jeng-jeng-jeng! Efek suara ditambahkan karena nada suara Byakuya datar lurus tanpa intonasi.

"_Nii-sama_…" hormat Rukia penuh khidmat. Begini, nih kalo sudah berhadapan dengan kepala keluarga bermahkotakan _kenseikan_ itu. Bawaannya kaku melulu…

Kita lewatkan saja basa-basi mereka. Maksud Byakuya memanggil adik manisnya itu kembali ke Soul Society ternyata hanya untuk menanyakan pendapat Rukia mengenai acara interview yang diadakan oleh _Woman Shinigami Association_ ato lebih disingkat WSA. Kita patut mengasihani kapten divisi enam ini dikarenakan yang meminta garis miring mengancam kesediaannya tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Unohana Retsu bersama senyum mautnya yang tak mampu dilawan siapa pun. Gila aja kali mau ngelawan 'Kenpachi' generasi pertama itu.

Usai membicarakan nasib malang yang menimpa Byakuya, duda ting-ting itu mulai mempertanyakan kabar Kuchiki bungsu tersebut akhir-akhir ini.

Yah, Rukia dengan polosnya membeberkan tentang alergi dan gejala yang dialaminya pada _shinigami daiko_ berambut jeruk itu.

Dan reaksi si kakak?

"Rukia. Kau benar… alergi itu sangat berbahaya. Jadi kau harus menjauhi si _Kozo_ itu bagaimana pun caranya. Sebaiknya kau juga tidak perlu kembali ke dunia manusia. Aku akan membicarakan masalah penggantimu dengan Ukitake-Taichou. Sebaiknya malam ini kau beristirahat lebih awal. Kau pasti lelah."

Buhahahahah~ Rupa-rupanya si Byakuya licik juga, yah. Tapi kita diem-dieman aja dulu. Shhh!

Rukia yang emang rada pilon _so_ pasti nurut-nurut aja dan segera menuju kamarnya untuk rehat. Di atas futon, kepalanya berlaga karena mikirin masalah penyakitnya yang ga jelas ini. Meski kakanda bermuka pahatan es itu sudah mengatakan untuk tidak menemui Ichigo lagi, Rukia enggan memikirkan hari-hari yang akan dilaluinya tanpa kehadiran _nakama_ yang biarpun bego dan nyebelinnya minta ampun tapi...

Ada ungkapan benci tapi rindu. Rukia pun mengakui kalau dia tidak ingin terlalu lama berpisah dari Kurosaki berambut orange itu. Jadi mungkin shinigami cebol ini akan memeriksakan diri ke divisi empat besok pagi. Biar alerginya cepat sembuh dan dia bisa ketemu Ichigo lagi.

Bayangkan betapa terheran-herannya Rukia saat Isane Kotetsu hanya terkikik geli di samping _taichou_nya kala mendengar keluhan 'penyakit' orang nomor dua di divisi 13 tersebut. Tidak ada obat, tidak ada pemeriksaan. Secara halus Rukia diusir keluar dari tempat itu hanya berbekal ucapan 'semoga berhasil' dari dokter andalan _Gotei_ 13 itu.

'Apa-apaan itu?!' maki Rukia dongkol.

Kata orang… kalo dokter tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakitmu, maka berobatlah ke dukun. Rukia juga tidak kehabisan akal.

"Apa aku bertanya pada Kiyone saja… kakaknya kan dokter juga. Tapi kenapa Kotetsu-san menertawaiku sampai seperti itu, sih?! Bikin kesal saja! Tapi sepertinya Ise-san bisa diandalkan untuk dimintai pendapat. Kalau pun dia tidak mengerti 'penyakit'ku mungkin dia bisa mengenalkanku pada orang lain yang lebih pandai."

Monolog Rukia sayangnya harus terhenti karena si biang keladi alerginya malah muncul tepat di depannya sambil meneriaki namanya.

"OIII! RUKIAA!"

"I-I-Ichigo…?"

Kalut. Rukia mulai merasakan kembali gejala alerginya. Kata-kata kakaknya pun terlintas di otaknya.

'**Kau benar… alergi itu sangat berbahaya. Jadi kau harus menjauhi si Kozo itu bagaimana pun caranya.'**

Kabur! Rukia tanpa sadar memacu kakinya bergerak menjauh dari sahabat stoberinya.

Dihindari begitu gamblang oleh _nakama_nya begitu, Ichigo pangling. Bingung tujuh putaran terus ngambek dengan bibir monyong lima centi.

Sudah capek-capek datang ke Seireitei untuk bersua dengan Rukia, malah targetnya langsung ngacir ga pake lama. Ichigo sadar dirinya dijauhi oleh perempuan pendek itu. Tapi kenapa? Ichigo juga tidak paham. Karena itulah mendengar segelintir kabar bahwa Rukia sakit dan harus kembali ke Soul Society membuat Ichigo merasa kalau sekarang inilah kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi antara mereka berdua. Mungkin saja dirinya pernah melakukan kesalahan sehingga Rukia amat marah dan memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya.

'Tapi orang sakit kok larinya cepet banget, yah?' batin Ichigo menatap punggung Rukia yang mengecil ditelan jarak.

Jengkel dan kesepian, _shinigami daiko_ itu memulai perjalanannya menuju tak tentu arah.

Kalau Rukia memang mau menghindarinya, lihat saja! Jangan panggil dia Kurosaki Ichigo kalau langsung putus asa karena hal remeh begini. Nanti dia akan menangkap si pendek itu dan meminta penjelasannya.

Untuk sekarang ini biarlah Ichigo menikmati suasana Seireitei.

Nah, saat ini mari kita lihat lagi keadaan Rukia.

Kacau. Satu kata itu cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaan Rukia. Tidak cuma rasa pusing karena penyakitnya tapi juga rasa bersalah karena dia jelas-jelas melarikan diri dari sahabatnya itu. Sahabat macam apa dia? Hanya saja…

Alerginya ini menghalangi dia dekat-dekat dengan Ichigo! Bagaimana pun penyakitnya ini harus disembuhkan!

Dengan semangat membara macam pejuang '45, Rukia menghentakkan kakinya seperti anggota upacara baris-berbaris.

Tujuannya?

Pulang. Saat ini dia sudah sangat lelah. Dan kalau di kediaman keluarga Kuchiki, Ichigo setidaknya harus melewati benteng pertahanan termengerikan se-Seireitei, kakaknya. Lho? Bukannya Rukia mau sembuh?

Iya, sih. Tapi kan Ichigo sekarang lagi bergentahyangan di luar sana. Kalau tidak hati-hati bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan bertemu secara kebetulan. Dan nanti _shinigami_ mungil ini harus lari lagi. Daripada mempertaruhkan probabilitas perjumpaan keduanya, sebaiknya tunggu sampai pemuda berkepala dandelion itu pulang ke Karakura baru Rukia mencari obat 'alergi'nya.

Lagipula kasihan heroine kita ini yang sudah terkuras energi fisik dan mentalnya. Saat ini yang paling diinginkan Rukia adalah tidur dan melupakan segala _problem_nya.

Nah, kita loncat langsung ke malam hari di rumah Rukia dan Byakuya. Suasana tenang nan damai yang biasanya berkumandang di tempat itu harus rusak karena suara pedang beradu dan ledakan dahsyat. Kekuatannya bahkan dilaporkan lebih dari 9 skala rithcer!

Saat menghampiri TKP, ternyata oh ternyata…

Ichigo melotot garang pada Byakuya yang dibalas dengan tatapan dingin pembeku kutub utara. Pedang teracung tinggi, pagar rumah sudah reyot separuh dan pohon sakura di sekitarnya rontok gugur karena angin kencang yang sempat melanda.

Kalau diperhatikan, ada percikan listrik yang menyatu dari bola mata keduanya.

"Kau harus tahu sopan santun, _Kozo_. Berapa kali kukatakan padamu kalau Rukia tidak bisa ditemui," ucap Byakuya esmosi. Emosi pake es… jadi dingin, deh.

"Pfft! Memangnya kau siapa berani memerintahku begitu, heh?"

Sungguh tidak mudah bagi pengena _haori_ bersulam emas itu menahan gondoknya jika sudah berhadapan dengan bocah kurang ajar ini. Layaknya banteng yang dipertemukan kain merah, bawaannya pengen diseruduk melulu.

Tapi banteng Byakuya masih bisa berpikir strategi dan lebih punya akal. Yang lebih mirip saudaranya kerbau itu mungkin malah Ichigo, yah?

Karena author bosan kita _skip_ saja adegan pertarungan ego dua lelaki tersebut. Pagi hari pun menjelang. Burung-burung yang acuh pada setengah keadiaman Kuchiki yang rata dengan tanah terbang melintasi Seireitei dengan riang gembira.

Rukia yang baru bangun dari tidur pulasnya malah menemukan seseorang jatuh terduduk sambil terkantuk-kantuk di depan pintu kamarnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurosaki Ichigo alias manusia hasil kawin silang jeruk, durian dan stoberi.

Byakuya? Lagi ada di divisi empat. Demi menuntaskan fic ngalor-ngidul ini secepatnya pengganggu harus didepak jauh-jauh. Betul?

Ehem… jadi Rukia yang kaget menemukan temannya ini diam-diam mulai memperhatikan paras menahan mulas Kurosaki Ichigo. Entah sudah berapa lama gadis itu tidak menatap wajah sahabatnya tersebut tanpa harus terganggu gejala penyakit anehnya. Tanpa sadar beberapa menit berlalu sementara Rukia berusaha mematri ulang setiap senti rupa yang akhir-akhir ini sering menghantui pikirannya.

Berjongkok di samping tubuh Ichigo yang bersender pada dinding kayu, jemari ringkih Rukia mulai bermain nakal ingin menuju kulit yang seolah mengundang untuk disentuh. Beberapa senti tertinggal sebelum si cebol itu ragu dan menarik kembali tangannya.

Namun rupa-rupanya si pemilik rambut jabrik jeruk ini mulai sadar ada kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya. Dengan susah payah mata lima wattnya terbuka separuh, sedikit kabur menangkap siluet kurus gadis yang dicarinya sejak kemarin.

"Ru…kia?"

Detik saat namanya disebut, jantung gadis itu meloncat naik sampai nyaris keluar dari tenggorokkannya. Gawat! Alerginya mulai kambuh lagi!

"Em… kau sudah bangun, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo lagi sembari menggosok matanya.

Sejenak pikiran _shinigami_ bermarga Kuchiki itu panik sebelum kakinya bergerak sebelum otaknya memberi perintah.

Dengan kecepatan yang membuat pelari olimpiade melongo, Rukia kabur seperti sedang melarikan diri dari setan paling menakutkan di dunia. Kontan saja, hal itu membuat Ichigo langsung sadar dari rasa lelahnya. Sekali lagi menatap tak percaya pada punggung kecil yang berusaha menambah jarak di antara mereka membuat Ichigo kesal dan tidak terima diperlakukan sedemikian rupa.

"RUKIA!"

Pekik ganas Ichigo tak dihiraukan. Satu-satunya yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah menjauh dari pemuda yang mulai mengejarnya tersebut.

"RUKIAA!"

"JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU~!"

"RUKIA! BERHENTI!"

"AARGGGH!"

Sudah lari-larian macam banci Taman Lawang dikejar petugas satpol PP, tetap saja olimpiade dadakan di lorong itu harus berakhir saat Ichigo dengan sukses menangkap tubuh kurus Rukia tanpa kesulitan berarti.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Tapi bukan Rukia kalau tidak memberikan perlawanan yang luar biasa. Ichigo harus rela ditendang, ditonjok, dijambak sampai dicolok matanya sekali pun, tapi genggamannya tak goyah. Untuk itu kita harus memberi semangat pada jagoan keras kepala kita satu ini.

"RUKIA! HENTIKAN! SAKIT!"

Teriak kesakitan jeruk berjalan itu membahana ke seluruh penjuru Seireitei. Kebanyakan yang mengenali suara itu hanya mencueki saja, sedangkan yang lain cuma geleng-geleng. Sementara di sebuah bilik perawatan di divisi empat seorang kapten yang terluka terus mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan, membuat takut para perawat dan dokter.

Setelah berlalu beberapa saat, akhirnya Rukia capek juga memberontak pagi-pagi begini. Energinya habis dan nafasnya tak menentu. Kasihan, matanya sampai berkaca-kaca karena menahan tangis.

Padahal Ichigo yang harusnya nyaris sekarat yang lebih parah. Meski begitu dia tetap teguh menahan Kuchiki bungsu tersebut dalam dekapannya. Akhirnya dengan nafas tersengal, pemilik mata _amber_ itu bertanya, "Kenapa… kau menghindariku, Rukia?"

Diam.

Rukia tidak berani menjawab. Sekedar menatap wajah Ichigo saja dia tidak berani.

Bagaimana bisa? Sementara dadanya sudah sangat sesak karena penyakit alerginya sedang kambuh dalam pelukan temannya ini.

"Rukia?"

Tidak tahan untuk tidak menatap bola violet indah itu, Ichigo menyelipkan jari berkapalnya di dagu Rukia. Memaksa gadis itu untuk mengangkat wajah cantiknya.

Menahan air matanya yang sudah di pelupuk mata, Rukia menolak mempertemukan mata mereka dalam laga. Meski Ichigo bisa melihat dengan jelas kondisi temannya yang mengenaskan tersebut.

"Kau menangis? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di sanubari Rukia. Membuat dia akhirnya berteriak dongkol ke wajah si pahlawan _winter war_ ini.

"Kenapa aku menangis?! Semuanya karena KAU! Kenapa kalau di dekatmu dadaku selalu sesak dan membuatku tidak bisa bernafas?! Wajahku selalu jadi panas dan aku tidak berpikir apa pun! Bahkan saat kau tak ada di dekatku pun, pikiranku tak bisa lepas darimu! Gara-gara kau! Semuanya salahmu!"

Bentakan Rukia itu seolah godam raksasa yang menghantam kesadaran Ichigo. Otaknya yang pentium lemot berusaha memproses kata demi kata yang telah diucapkan _nakama_nya tersebut. Selesai membuat kesimpulan, Ichigo tak kuasa untuk menahan semburat merah yang merambah ke pipinya dan debaran keras jantungnya.

Apa Rukia barusan… menyatakan cinta padanya?

"Kau pasti kena virus atau kuman jenis baru! Sampai membuat aku alergi begini padamu!"

WHAT THE?!

Musnah sudah rona di wajah Ichigo. Selain itu, jantungnya mendadak _drop_ langsung ke tanah.

"Pokoknya kau harus periksa ke dokter! Aku juga sudah ke divisi empat tapi mereka tidak membantu apa pun. Jadi masalahnya pasti ada padamu!"

Cerocos Rukia tanpa henti. Membuat Kurosaki muda itu membatu. Bibirnya terbuka lebar sambil menatap gadis di lengannya ini tak percaya.

Alergi? ALERGI katanya?!

Mendengus. Rasanya dibanding semua penganiayaan yang pernah dilakukan gadis mungil ini padanya, ini adalah pukulan paling mematikan. Ichigo tak mampu memahami bagaimana pola pikir Rukia hingga alasan alergilah yang tertanam dalam benaknya mengenai perasaan yang seharusnya indah tersebut.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau semua itu adalah alergi?" tembak Ichigo langsung.

Rukia menggeleng polos. "Tidak ada."

"Jadi… kau berpikir kalau semua yang kau alam itu adalah alergi?" tanya si pemuda itu lagi. Mencoba memastikan hal yang sudah jelas-jelas terjadi di depannya.

"Memangnya apa lagi!"

Ichigo menggeleng pelan.

"Rukia. Lihat aku…" pinta _shinigami daiko_ ini lembut.

"Tidak mau!"

"Rukia…"

Pelan-pelan, sangat pelan… Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tepat di kedua mata si pria. Ruam merah jambu kembali menghiasi mukanya yang terasa panas, sehingga gadis itu segera mengalihkan lagi pandangannya.

"Rukia… yang kau rasakan itu bukan alergi seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Bu…kan?" ulang Rukia ragu.

Kembali Ichigo menggeleng.

"Yang kau rasakan itu… cinta…" jelas Ichigo pada akhirnya. Mau tidak mau pipinya kembali memerah dan jantungnya mulai bertalu.

"Bohong!" tolak Rukia segera.

"Mana mungkin bohong. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Lama sepasang manusia itu membisu. Rukia mulai menata ulang pikirannya yang semerawut dan mulai membenarkan kata-kata Ichigo.

Jadi… kalau begitu…

Mata _lilac_ itu kembali mengintip dari bulu matanya ke paras tampan sang sahabat. Membuat gejala menyebalkan itu kembali menyerangnya berpuluh kali lipat lebih dahsyat setelah Rukia menyadari penyebab 'alergi'nya tersebut.

Duh, kasihan deh Rukia. Author jadi gemes ngeliat kamu begitu.

"Terus… aku harus gimana? Soalnya aku jadi kesulitan kalau menatapmu. Ah!" pekik Rukia terkejut kala ternyata Ichigo menarik gadis itu lebih dalam ke pelukannya dan membuat si gadis tepat berada di depan wajah sang pemuda.

"Harus bagaimana lagi? Yah, harus membiasakan diri supaya kau tidak lari terus-terusan. Aku tidak ingin punya pacar yang selalu kabur ketakutan jika melihatku."

Rukai berkedip.

Pacar? Sejak kapan Ichigo punya pacar?

Pemikiran itu langsung membuat dada Rukia sakit. Duh! Anak pilon ini betul-betul ga nangkep maksud Ichigo, ya?

Tapi tunggu dulu. Kalimat sebelumnya itu… merujuk padanya, kan? Jangan-jangan…

"Ma-maksudmu?" panik Rukia mencoba mengalihkan matanya ke segala arah kecuali wajah rupawan di hadapannya.

Ichigo tersenyum. Membuat dada Rukia berdebar makin kencang. _Kawaii_ banget tingkah anak satu ini. Betul-betul lucu!

"Alergimu… biar kusembuhkan, yah Pacarku sayang~" goda shinigami berambut orange ini yang ternyata sejurus kemudian telah mengecup lembut bibir gadis yang baru menjadi kekasihnya tersebut.

Upss… kayaknya nanti Rukia bakal kena Alergi Ciuman Kurosaki Ichigo. Tuh, wajahnya saja sudah mirip kepiting rebus dan jantungnya bertalu-talu seperti akan meloncat keluar dari rongga dadanya.

Yak, kita tutup cerita ini sampai di sini. Sekalian kalau di antara pembaca ini ada yang menantikan fanfic collab saia dengan Kin yang berjudul **Wish Upon A Moon**, maaf sekali fic itu telat sekali diupdate. Betulan… saia sangat meminta maaf dan akan sangat berterima kasih atas kesabaran pembaca. Semua keterlambatan itu dikarenakan saia sempat masuk rumah sakit, akhirnya saia hanya bisa curi2 ol pake hp tapi tidak bisa mengetik fic karena mesti pake laptob. Setelah itu berbenturan dengan WB yang sulit sekali dienyahkan. Fic ini pun saia ketik untuk meningkatkan kembali gairah menulis saia jadi mungkin kesannya jauh lebih ringan dan curcol.

Ehehe, kalo ada yang ngerasa cara bercerita narator begini kesannya ngaco bin ngasal. Maklumi saja, yah. Mencoba gaya baru biar lebih fresh gitu. Yosh, saia akan lanjutkan ke fic yang lain. Untuk seseorang yang baru collab dengan saia juga (you know who you are), bentar yah. Lalu untuk semua yang telah membaca sampai di sini, terima kasih banyak telah membaca.

.

.

Holaa ,minna ini Kin ehhehehe yak hari ini kebetulan cuma bisa publish satu fic aja, ini pun punyanya Voidy senpai hehehe... karena nee minta tolong saya, saya dengan senang hati mempublish ini. meski ini pake akun saya, tapi full semuanya Voidy senpai kok yang ketik, senang bisa mempublishnya ehehhee... selamat membaca... oh ya, tinggalin review yaa buat kesan-kesan kalian, pasti nee seneng banget baca review kalian ehehehe...

Karena ini cuma oneshoot...

Sayonara...


End file.
